The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of mobile phones and tablets has recently become very popular. Consequently, a high number of user centric applications relying on how better to manage or anticipate the user's everyday's digital life appeared, rendering these mobile devices important for performing many tasks in the personal or professional life of the user. Thus, forgetting or losing such mobile devices could be really painful for the user.
Some applications exist in the market that allow to retrieve mobile devices in case of lost, theft or oversight.
For instance, there exists a solution consisting in storing regularly GPS (Global Positioning System) coordinates of the mobile device. The stored coordinates can then be uploaded online by the user with any browser available on an Internet connected computer.
Some other existing solutions consist in detecting and alerting the user that he is getting away from his mobile device. These solutions are generally based on RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication) measurements to estimate the range between a transmitter attached to the mobile device and a receiver attached to the user. These solutions are not limited to mobile phones but may be used to track any valuable devices for the user such as keys. They usually use short range, low power consumption wireless interfaces to perform the monitoring, for example RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), Bluetooth, ZigBee.
However, using such solutions, the user may be annoyed by receiving an alert each time that he gets away from his mobile device, especially when he does not need to have the mobile device with him at this time.